


an important belonging, to be stolen

by MylegsAreInSpace (orphan_account)



Category: The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: Crack, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MylegsAreInSpace
Summary: in this, Lizard is 14 years old and Goggle is 8 years old





	an important belonging, to be stolen

**Author's Note:**

> in this, Lizard is 14 years old and Goggle is 8 years old

Lizard and Goggle always shared a bed when they were younger. About when Goggle was 8 and Lizard was 14. It was quite often that Lizard stole the blanket off of Goggle's side of the bed and kept it for himself, and it was also often that Goggle woke up, cold, in the middle of the night, crying. Lizard would wake up from his crying and tell him to "shut the hell up", which would make Goggle cry even more to the point where Jupiter had to come in the room and force Lizard to give the blanket back. Lizard always got mad because of it and started ranting about how it didn't even matter. Goggle ended up sleeping in Jupiter's room on the floor and Lizard ended up still in his room, kicking the wooden part of the bed so that everyone in the house would wake up because of it. Because he was wearing socks, it really didn't do much damage except give him sore feet in the morning.  
So, of course, they've never gotten along at that time, and after that, as you guessed, Lizard still stole the blankets from Goggle, but one night, Goggle didn't start crying because of it, instead, he did something else..

 

The night had been slightly colder than the rest, reaching down to 54 degrees, while being windy. Everyone was surprised at the sudden temperature drop and kind of worried in some way that something bad was happening to the air. Except Lizard. He just thought it was completely normal, nothing out of the ordinary. In fact he liked the cold weather, so him being ignorant him and not thinking about his younger brother, opened the window, letting so much cold air in.  
Goggle definitely had a problem with this and got up a lot of times to shut the window but Lizard just got right back up and opened it again. He loved seeing Goggle getting all frustrated, having to close the window back up, and then coming back to bed, covering himself with the blanket, that Lizard was, of course, going to steal from him in the middle of the night and if Goggle made one peep, Lizard would strangle him until he shut up or passed out.. but at the same time, he didn't really want to kill his little brother, he just enjoyed annoying the hell out of him. 

It had finally been the time where Goggle and Lizard were officially going to sleep and not messing around, closing and opening the window. They were surprised Papa Jupiter hadn't came in yet to yell at them for the window squeaking rapidly and the springs in the bed making noise when either on them got back on it.  
Goggle slept with his black blanket covering his body and slightly his head to keep him from being cold while Lizard stayed up staring at the ceiling. His blanket had been at the edge of the bed but he didn't like it that much. He thought it was too small compared to Goggle's.  
Lizard still had the same blanket from when he was five years old, before Goggle was even born. Lizard missed when he had everything to himself, but then the rest of his siblings were born and ruined it all for him, so he decided that he should ruin their childhoods as well. As if they weren't already ruined enough from their looks.  
Lizard shook his head slightly and put that all out of his mind and then focused on Goggle's blanket once again. He stared intensely at the black fabric wondering if he should really take it. He was sick of being yelled at it by his papa and he was sick of Goggle crying. Lizard thought about for a little bit, biting the inside of his mouth during the thinking process of it. He wouldn't be so cold and if Goggle started crying he could give Goggle his old blanket. Lizard nodded his head up and down at the thought and then pulled the blanket off of Goggle slowly so Goggle wouldn't wake up. Lizard finally got it all off of the younger boy with a pull and then laid down to cover himself with it. The blanket felt nice. He let his feet stick out from the end so his whole body wouldn't end up overheating in the middle of the night. He didn't want a heat stroke. He almost already got one earlier when he was with Papa Jupiter. 

His eyes closed as he rested his head against the pillow that had for some reason smelt like soap, and soon felt himself fade into a deep sleep. All of the sound around him faded as the world burned into darkness. 

He woke up suddenly to a light weight on him. He groaned and looked at the clock to see what time it must've been. It was currently five in the morning. He had managed to sleep through the night finally without waking up to loud crying. But when he tried to sit up, he finally noticed that something had been laying on him. The blanket was still on him but he didn't remember it being that heavy. He managed to sit a little and he finally saw the figure laying on him. It was Goggle. 

"Goggle!" Lizard exclaimed. "Git off me!"  
Lizard started pushing the small boy off of him, onto the bed.  
Goggle awoke with an angry groan and then sat up to face Lizard

"Wha'?" He asked, sounding drowsy. Lizard balled his hands into fists. 

"Why were you sleepin' on me?!" Lizard whisper-yelled.  
Goggle looked confused for a second but then a look of recognition came across his face. 

"You wouldn't give me my blanket back!" He said in anger, crossing his arms. Lizard scoffed. 

"You could've just used mine!" Lizard said, pointing to his blanket at the edge of the bed. 

"Why couldn't have you used that one?!" 

"Because it's too small! I deserve this one more than you do. Yer smaller than me!" Lizard said, pointing to Goggle's blanket.  
Goggle looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Mama said it was mine!" Goggle finally responded, his voice sounding shrill.  
Lizard bit the inside of his mouth and then laid back down, still clutching the blanket close to him.  
Lizard covered his ears with his hands to block Goggle's voice out in case he said something. Lizard just wanted to go back to sleep. 

He could've, if it weren't for Goggle jumping on him, trying to get the blanket. Lizard screamed loud as he felt Goggle's leg hit him right in the genitals.  
"GOGGLE! I SWEAR TO FUCKIN' GOD, GIT OFF!"  
Lizard finally screamed before he heard footsteps heading towards his room. As he listened closely, he could then make them out to be his father's footsteps. He stopped making noise and rolled on his side away from the door so he wouldn't have to make eye contact. 

Oh how he hated his family


End file.
